


Lunch Break

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: (griffin mcelroy voice) play with me in this space, Anal Sex, F/M, I know some of the logistics here don't quite make sense but, Period Oral, Sorry Not Sorry, car sex but make it comfortable, its an office quickie kinda, someone may or may not take someone else's tampon out with their teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: A not so great morning, which included you starting your period, leads to one hell of a lunch break in the back of Max's car.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lunch Break

It had already been a morning. You were running a little late, so you decided to forego breakfast at home and get something on the way. That was fine, until you spilled coffee on yourself. Thank god you were at least wearing a dark colored shirt. Then, you got stopped at every single possible red light on your way, your check engine light came on, and on top of all of that… you’d started your period that morning. Somehow,  _ that _ was the best part of your day.

You pulled into the parking garage under your office building. At least no one had taken your parking spot. It was right next to an immaculately detailed, sparkly clean red Porsche Panamera Turismo, which belonged to the branch president… who happened to be your boyfriend. That little sports car was extremely fun to drive, and it served several purposes. The first: appearance. Max Phillips was all about his own, from being groomed to perfection, to his three piece suits, to how well shined his shoes were, to the brand and quality of the bag he brought to work, to the car that got him there. The second: There’s lots of room in the back to get into some trouble with whoever he’s driving with. Of course, for the past few months, that had been you, and honestly? Having sex in a car wasn’t nearly as bad when it was in a luxury sports car with plenty of cargo space. It served some other purposes, too, mainly pertinent to the fact that Max was a vampire, but you didn’t like to think about those as much. In fact, you actively tried to block out the fact that there had been dead bodies in that car.

You took a deep breath as you parked, and checked your watch. You still managed to make it in time. You got out, rushed to the elevator, took it to the office you worked in, and set your things down at your desk before going to meet with Max. He was in his office, of course, his feet propped up on his desk, and he was reading a report he must’ve picked up right when he got here. But, as soon as you opened the door to his office, he nearly tipped backwards in his chair, the report falling to the floor instead. It wasn’t your approach that startled him, you knew that. It was your scent.

“Good morning,” you said pleasantly, as if nothing was amiss.

Max cleared his throat, then took his feet off the desk to bend down and grab the scattered papers he dropped. “Hi,” he responded quickly, averting his eyes from you.

You shut the office door behind you finally. “You’re--” he started, before he took another deep breath, almost to steady himself. “You’re a few minutes later than usual. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just got a late start,” you explained. “It’s been a morning. But… at least I have a little bit of a treat for you.”

Max finally looked up at you, and he grinned, a hint of his fangs showing through. “I know. I should’ve guessed, you’ve… smelled a little different this week,” he observed. “Still catching on to that, I guess.”

“Honestly, if you catch on, let me know when I’m about to start,” you told him, rolling your eyes a little bit. “Anyway, what’s on the to-do list today, Max?”

Max sighed in exaggerated disappointment and rolled his eyes. “Right, work. Let’s see…”

The few hours before lunch dragged on, and on, and on, and on… and the longer you waited, the more you were desperate for what was waiting for you. You weren’t sure if he was deliberately teasing you or if you were just hormonal, but it was like everything Max did was to turn you on. How he looked at you, the light touches to your arms or back, down to the way his voice sounded. Was it always that deep and gravelly and syrupy sweet or was he making it sound so good on purpose? Worse, were you imagining things? Even his ass looked better than usual today. Regardless, by the time noon rolled around and you could go on your lunch break, you were practically vibrating with need. You were in the middle of working on some menial task at your computer, but the second you noticed what time it was, you grabbed your bag and marched to Max’s office.

He glanced up at you as you walked in, and he was about to speak, but before he got a word out, you grabbed his tie and tugged him closer to you.

“We’re going to the car. Now,” you said, a cross between desperation and an attempt at seduction in your voice. Max looked slightly surprised and somewhat impressed.

“Alright, sweetheart, I think I can move up our lunch date,” he said with a wink, and stopped what he was doing and got up. He tucked his tie back into his waistcoat and buttoned his jacket before motioning to the door.

You practically ran to the elevator, Max close behind you, pressing the “down” button several times in quick succession as if that was going to make the elevator come faster.

“Eager, are we?” Max asked, his tone of voice making you shiver.

You glanced over at him. “You have no idea,” you answered, adjusting your bag on your shoulder.

The elevator arrived, and you two stepped in. Max pressed the button for the garage. The moment the doors were closed you were on him, kissing him desperately. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and you hummed, letting your fingers find his hair to ruffle it a bit and tug gently. Max’s hands held you to him at your lower back, but quickly slipped down and grabbed your ass, pulling you even closer.

The elevator dinged as you arrived at the garage, and you immediately separated yourselves on the off chance someone was waiting for the elevator. You both hurriedly walked out to the garage, and Max unlocked his car. You opened the front passenger door to throw your bag on the seat, then opened the back passenger and climbed into the open space of the back of the car. The back seats were pretty much always folded down for this and those other reasons you don’t like to think about. Max opened the back hatch to get in, but not before he reached into a compartment in the floor to pull out a blanket and some towels to throw down before you two did this. Once everything was in place, Max climbed in and shut the back hatch, and was then immediately on top of you.

“I have been craving this all day,” Max growled, wasting no time in undoing the buttons on your pants and pulling them down and off of you.

“Me too,” you agreed. “Well, not quite in the same way, but you get the point.” You assisted in kicking your pants off of you and to the side. Max then took off your underwear, tossing those to the side for you.

Max had his head between your legs in no time flat. Of course, thanks to your less than stellar morning, you didn’t have the foresight not to wear a tampon so you wouldn’t slow this process down, but much to your surprise, that didn’t stop him. You groaned as you felt his tongue on your clit, the tip running quick circles around it. He then licked a broad stripe up your slit, and you watched with conflicting feelings as he tugged on the string with his teeth and pulled your tampon out. He smirked up at you, then grabbed the string with his fingers to toss it aside. You let your head fall back a little bit.

“Max, you’re ridiculous,” you said, before you squeaked in surprise as he tugged you forward to hook your legs over his shoulders.

“You should’ve taken it out yourself, then,” he commented. You could hear the smirk in his voice still.

You were about to make another comment, but you were interrupted by his tongue and lips moving against you, taking his fill. You moaned at the feeling, and your hand shot forward to grab his hair. You ground your hips up into his face, and his nose rubbed up against your clit. He groaned into you at your taste; this was hands down his favorite way to feed. Tasted better than usual, too. All his stimulation stayed around your entrance for a while, which was starting to make you whine.

“Max, please, fuck, we can’t be down here forever,” you groaned out. Your hips bucked gently as he flicked his tongue over your clit.

“Sure we can,” Max responded nonchalantly. “I’m the boss, remember?” He once again smirked at you, and you rolled your eyes and shook your head a little bit, playfully. You moaned again as he went back to work, this time paying full attention to your clit. You were not going to last long if he kept up this intensity, but even as you practically writhed against him, he showed no intention of slowing down. He held you in place, gripping into your thighs around his head, grunting in approval every time you tugged particularly hard on his hair. You were positive you were going to have bruises on your legs where he was holding you, not that you cared. In fact, you rather liked it when he left those marks.

You rolled your hips against his face again and let out a near scream as he looked up at you and pulled your clit gently between his teeth. That was something that you may never tire of, especially considering the danger of having any body part particularly close to Max’s teeth, sending a jolt of adrenaline and pleasure through you. Max could tell that got you to the edge by the way your muscles clenched near his lips, so he sucked on your clit again, hard. That sent you tumbling over, your legs shaking a bit as they squeezed down around Max’s head. You pulled hard at his hair, which made him moan in earnest, which in turn made you buck against him thanks to the faint vibrations.

“Fuck,” you gasped, collapsing back against the floor of the car, releasing Max’s hair.

Max gently licked at your entrance again, still after more lunch. “Fuck, I wanna be inside you so bad,” he mumbled into you, almost disappointed. “Don’t have a good way to clean up from that.”

You propped yourself up on your elbows and raised an eyebrow. Then you had an idea. “Babe, in my bag in the trunk of my car,” you started, reaching up and over into your bag on the passenger seat for your keys, “in the side pocket. There’s a bottle of lube in there.”

“The bag you bring over to my place?” he asked, taking the keys from you. “Wait, lube? What--” the realization dawned on him, and he looked at you with wide eyes and a grin. “I do not deserve you.”

You laughed a little bit. “Go get it, I know you’re the boss, but we really can’t be down here all day,” you said, grabbing one of the towels to cover your lower half while Max went on his search. He climbed out one of the back doors rather than opening the hatch, and opened your trunk. You watched out of the tinted windows of his car as he dug through the side pocket and produced the bottle in question, then shut the trunk, and got back in the car.

“Flip over,” he said, any authority he tried to put in his voice completely drowned out by his excitement. It wasn’t like this was the first time you’d let him fuck your ass, but it was definitely the first time you’d let him do so in a setting like this. He took a moment to undo his belt and pants and untuck his shirt to free his cock while you got into position.

You did as you were told, flipping over onto your stomach and putting your knees under you. With your ass in the air, Max clicked open the bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous amount into his fingers and onto you. You gasped at the cool liquid coming into contact with your skin, and let out a low groan as he worked a finger into you. Thankfully, you’d done this before, so you could afford to rush the starting process a little bit. After a minute of working you with one finger, he slipped in a second, scissoring them slightly to stretch you open even further, a sensation that made you moan. You pushed back against his fingers a little bit as he worked, wanting more from him. He gave you a little more in the form of a third finger, and as soon as all three fingers were sliding in and out of you with ease, Max pulled his hand away. He squeezed more lube onto his cock and groaned as he used his hand to coat himself, a noise that sent shivers down your spine.

Max lined the tip of his cock up with your asshole and started slowly pushing in, and you moaned at the sensation of being so full somewhere you weren’t used to feeling that way. Max moaned at the same time, thankful for your creative thinking to sate his desire to be inside you, at least until you both got home tonight. You pushed your hips back against Max again as his hips met your ass.

“Max, fuck me,” you pleaded, encouraging him to move.

He did not need to be asked twice. Still paying attention to the slickness of the lube to ensure he didn’t need to add more, he started thrusting, settling into a quick pace almost immediately. Max slipped one arm around you, his hand going between your legs, and he started rubbing two fingers around your oversensitive clit, making you cry out. He groaned at the feeling of your muscles clenching around him, muffled slightly by planting kisses and light nibbles to the skin on your back.

You were moaning and panting beneath him, close to feeling overstimulated, but absolutely blissed out nonetheless. You’d never felt more incredible on a lunch break than you do now. Maybe you should start dragging Max down here for quickies more often. You cried out Max’s name in warning, that you were getting close again. He started rubbing your clit faster, thrusting into you a little quicker. He moaned again, signaling to you that he was close as well.

You finally crested, pressing your forehead into the blanket on the floor of the car as you did, moaning out as the pleasure washed over you for a second time. You clenched around Max, which made him moan your name, and triggered his own climax. You both laid there panting for a bit, trying to gather yourselves. After all, you’d have to go back and face the rest of the day after this. Max pulled out of you with a grunt, then immediately flipped you back over onto your back. You yelped in surprise as he did, getting comfortable again on the floor. You let out a quiet noise as you felt Max’s cum dripping out of you, thankfully onto the blanket. Max pulled your legs apart just a bit again, and licked at the insides of your thighs. You realized you had… dripped a little bit, though there was no trace of it after Max was done laving at your skin. You gasped and your hips bucked as he took one last swipe up your slit. He then kissed the inside of your thigh and smiled up at you.

“Thanks for lunch, babe,” he said, leaning back to grab a towel to clean both of you up a bit.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” you responded, sitting up and pulling back on your bottoms. “You did most of the work, you know.”

Max shrugged a little bit as he climbed up towards the front of the car, digging in one of the compartments to produce a container of mints. He popped one in his mouth. “Sure, but feeding me  _ and  _ letting me fuck your ass? C’mon, you’re incredible.”

You made a face at his flattery. “Well, thanks,” you said. “I’ll let you do it again if you promise me we’ll do this more often.”

Max looked at you, pleasantly surprised. “Sounds like a good deal to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come hang out n say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
